


Directorial Debut

by twistedmiracle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, TM's drabbles, a tip of the hat to Mirabella, and one sentence in particular stuck in my brain, i read and reread your fics, inspiring as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedmiracle/pseuds/twistedmiracle
Summary: Challenge:#93: Plot? What Plot?Disclaimer:They aren't mine, they belong to the clever Scottish lady. I just bend them and love them. Please don't smack me for playing. It isn't like I am going to earn any money from this!Author's Note:I adore damn near every word of "Harry Potter and the Inconvenient Condition" by Mirabella. (Her sites are limited now, but you can try https://mirabellafic.dreamwidth.org/ ) I've been rereading it lately, and a sentence stuck in my head."Fuck the potion," Harry said thickly, and bit.So I decided to attempt to base a drabble around it.





	

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Potter! You're ignoring the screenplay _again_. Did you even _attempt_ to memorize your lines?"

Malfoy twisted away, walked across the room, and retrieved the script. Flipped two pages. Three. Satisfied, he smacked at the section Harry'd mangled. "There. My stage directions are _clear_."

"Remind me?" Harry murmured over Malfoy's shoulder.

"Stop that," Malfoy grumbled. "Listen. The movie depends on a slow ratcheting. What, exactly, are the vampire's intentions? You keep trying to take me. Even off camera. You'll ruin our tension. Soon we'll have mere languid post-coital treacle. You're not honoring the plot!"

"What plot?" Harry said thickly, and bit.

 

_fin_


End file.
